1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc storage and organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new disc storage and organizing device for storing a plurality of disc cases which contain compact discs and digital video disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disc storage and organizing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,926 describes a device for holding a plurality of compact discs within flexible sleeves. Another type of disc storage and organizing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,264 which includes a structure having a plurality of slots therein for receiving and storing compact disc cases. Yet another type of disc storage device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,937 which provides flexible sleeve members adapted for receiving individual compact discs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that stores a plurality of compact discs and/or digital video discs while they are positioned within their cases. Such a device should include a pin wheel type construction holding a plurality of rigid houses which allows for easy viewing of the cases. The housings should include securing members that are adapted for preventing the cases from inadvertently falling from the housings.